


Eruri Prompts

by CinderellaStyle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, androphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderellaStyle/pseuds/CinderellaStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, smutty, and angsty prompts of my otp.<br/>Literally just shoving all my ideas in this. I'll update more than once a week. <br/>Enjoy, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

When Erwin laid eyes on the small man, he couldn't help but step back in shock. This was  _not_  what he was expecting at all.

But, he also wasn't expecting Hange to come knocking on his door at 3 in the morning last night.

 

_"Oh, please, Erwin! He would only need to stay for a couple months at most!"_

_"Hange, you do realize you're not talking about an animal, right?" Erwin sighed, leaning back into the soft couch whilst rubbing his face._

_"Erwin! Please! He was my best friend in high school! He just got out of a bad situation and he needs a safe place."_

_"Why can't he stay with you then?"_

_"Well, between Nile, Bean, Armour and I, there's no room for a GOLDFISH let alone a human being!"_

_Erwin sighed once more, running a hand through his messy hair._

_"Erwinn, come on! Mike and Naba moved out, aren't you at least a little lonely? You'd get along so well with him, he's really nice, I swear."_

_For some reason, Erwin didn't believe them. Taking a chance, he stood and stretched before answering._

_"... Fine. Only for a little bit, got it?"_

_The tall blonde was knocked over by the force of Hange slamming into him and screeching in happiness._

 

Erwin ran a hand down the side of his face, sighing softly. He had just awoken and was only slightly surprised when he met his friend and some unknown, tiny man right outside of his apartment. Hange stood in front of him, basically contorting themselves around the body beside them. 

"This is Levi! And Levi, this is Erwin! The man you'll be staying with!" Erwin held out his hand, giving the black haired man a polite smile.

...

Levi stayed silent for a long while, keeping his stoic gunmetal gaze on Erwin. Just when Erwin was about to speak, the younger beat him to it.

"I'm staying with him? He's hot."

Hange threw their head back and cackled, snorting all the while. Erwin's cheeks pinked slightly but other than that, he just cocked an eyebrow. 

"Uh, thank you."

"Don't get boned up about it. Where am I going to sleep? I'm tired.

Erwin grinned, letting a chuckle work it's way from his chest. Maybe having someone stay with him wouldn't be too bad.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These will not go in order and will most likely not be related.

Erwin approached Levi cautiously, like he was a wounded animal. And in some ways, he was one. One of wrists were limp, the knuckles flattened and his right cheekbone was bruised a horrid black-purple color. His bottom lip was split and had a drop of blood beading in the middle.

Levi's silver eyes were watching Erwin warily, tracking the toned blondes every move. Erwin rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows, putting his hands out, palms facing Levi.

"Levi... Can I try something?"

The smaller man slid back onto the bed, leaning on his hands and spreading his knees, not taking his eyes off of the man sauntering towards him. Even though he's known Erwin for more than a year, he still wasn't sure if he could trust him. Erwin hadn't done anything to betray him though... If anything he made him feel more safe than he ever was. Even when he lived with Petra. She and Hange were the only people who he could trust, he told himself, now face to face with Erwin. 

The taller man leaned forward, placing one hand on Levi's pale cheek, the other on his slim neck. His knee slid in between Levi's open legs just as his lips hovered over the ravenettes.

"Levi, you never answered me."

Levi opened his mouth to answer, his hands twitching beside him. Having someone this close was  _not good_. His mind screamed at him to slam his head against the bridge of Erwin's perfect nose and _run_ because this was  _dangerous_ and he was going to get  _hurt again._ But for some reason, Levi couldn't bring himself to go through with hurting Erwin. The thought of himself harming someone so utterly perfect and  _pure_.

After taking a deep breath and letting his eyes flicker to Erwin's lips then back again, Levi nodded. 

"Yeah." His voice was strong and only had a slight tremor to it, but he didn't have time to worry about it because suddenly Erwin's lips were on his. 

It was slow and gentle, and Levi was thankful for that. He shook softly, one hand sliding up to Erwin's chest, pressing softly. He was used to rough kisses in the night, usually in some cheap as hell motel. But this was different. This was tender and kind, but that was the kind that frightened Levi even more. This kind of kiss lead to _heartbreak_ and  _pain_. This kiss would hurt him _again_ , this kiss would  _ruin_ him, this kiss would  _end him._

So, with a soft growl, Levi slid to the head of the bed with a burst of speed that came from the heel of his foot nailing Erwin in the stomach. Erwin 'oomf'd and stumbled backwards, blue eyes wide.

The smaller man realized his mistake and instantly got out of attack mode, but hid his face and covered his stomach. The only sounds in the room were Erwin's harsh, painful breaths and Levi's quiet mutters of apology. When Erwin finally got his breath back, he stood straight and walked quietly towards Levi.

Levi didn't look at Erwin, afraid that if he did, Erwin would lash out. 

He jumped and shook slightly when he felt Erwin put a hand on his shoulder. He waited for the shoving and the screaming, but it didn't come. Levi opened his eyes and looked up, staring at Erwin, still wary.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I thought you said you wanted me to... I apologize."

Levi narrowed his eyes and stared at him in mild horror. Why was this beautiful man apologizing to him? It was Levi's fault. Levi is the one who hurt him. Levi pushed him away. Levi got scared. Levi is suppose to be the strong one, not the wimp.

Quietly, Levi leaned up and pecked Erwin's lips once before retreating back down. Erwin chuckled and smirked down at him. Levi just sat cross legged, staring up at Levi before breathing in deeply once.

"Again." He demanded.

 


End file.
